HIT & MISS
by k o u s e n
Summary: [3 of 15] She’d give him her tears if he’d open his heart. [2. Hatori x Mayu] [ »Possible Spoilers« ]
1. Onigri

HI**T** & **M**ISS

»A **Fruits Basket** Collection«

1 oF ?

1: Onigri – KY**O**RU

He watches her as she clears the table of their dishes from the dinner that has just ended. It's something he does quite often now. He watches her for a reason—one she doesn't know. He likes to watch the _umeboshi_ on her back grow with every smile she gives him. He told her a while back that it was merely a tiny plum, when it was already a full-fledged piece of fruit. Now, it's grown into a whole plum tree.

She smiles at him every time she comes back from the kitchen to get another plate; another bowl; another serving dish that they've nearly scraped clean. He pretends to be lost in thought, but in the back of his mind he knows every move she makes. It's because he watches her do this small task every night—her movements have become familiar. He could write out a map of her path with ease.

He stands up as she comes back, and her smile fades into a curious frown. Before she can ask, he picks up the last plate and the last bowl and the last serving dish that he himself cleaned of the last salmon onigri. She smiles at him, and on the tip of her tongue she's getting ready to tell him that he doesn't have to help. But that's become routine too, because every night he tells her she can't do it on her own, and that he'll help her.

She smiles and tells him the _umeboshi_ on his back has grown. He smiles knowingly because that's what he's been meaning to tell her for a while now. He leads her into the kitchen and they finish their nightly routine, and all the while, he's watching that little plum tree bloom and she doesn't even notice.

----»

**N**ote:  
Okay, so this one doesn't have any  
spoilers or anything, but some of the  
following ones WILL. I have read  
volumes 1-21 & will be using things  
from ALL of those volumes. So, this  
is a warning :) Also, the fact that I  
will not be writing any YAOI pairings  
in this collection should be a dead  
giveaway that there WILL be  
spoilers :D

**DISCLAIMER:** We've established that no one  
on this site owns anything more than some lost  
sanity :)


	2. Goodbye, Hello

HI**T** & **M**ISS

»A **Fruits Basket** Collection«

2 oF ?

2: Goodbye, Hello –KY**O**RU

It's been exactly two years since the day she left them and they got her back. It had been the hardest day of his life—until now. That day, he'd unexpectedly lost a part of him that he knew he'd have to give up. It hadn't been the hardest day of his life because of that—no, he didn't even realize what he had lost at the time—but it had been the hardest day of his life because he'd had to spend it with Yuki (that damn rat, he meant) to get back that missing piece.

Today, though, was different. It was going to be the hardest day of his life because he had something to say. His problem was, he knew she would listen—and he didn't really want her to. He did, but…at the same time, he didn't. He just wished he could blurt it out—to get it off his chest—and she wouldn't be listening so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed.

He was on the roof, his usual spot now, it seemed. Whenever he was troubled he came up to the roof. It wasn't as much of a getaway now as it had been two years ago. Now, he'd much rather be spending his time inside with _her_, than out here in the cold air on the roof. But, he was troubled (which is why he was there). But, as every time he disappeared onto the roof, she would come and get him.

He heard her light footsteps at the bottom of the ladder, and didn't move. She climbed onto the roof and sat beside him. He didn't want her to say anything, but he knew she would. She was worried—of course she'd say something. He looked at her and she was smiling at him. His heart jumped and his cheeks flushed, but she couldn't tell because hers were flushed too from the frigid air.

"Let's go inside." He told her, and grabbed her hand. He led her towards the ladder and let her go down first. They were inside when he stopped her, and looked into her eyes with a true smile on his face. "You had me at goodbye, you know?" He left the room, still smiling, leaving her a bit confused and anxious to know just what he'd meant. But as she thought about it, that goodbye two years ago had been the hardest thing she'd ever said. But saying hello had never felt better.

----»

**N**ote:  
For those of you who are confused,  
this is referring to chapter 6, volume  
1, where Tohru goes 'home' to her  
grandpa's house, and Yuki & Kyo  
go to get her :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.


	3. Cry For Me

HI**T** & **M**ISS

»A **Fruits Basket** Collection«

3 oF 15

3: Cry For Me—HATORI **x** MAYU

"Give my tears back, right now—with interest!"

Well, now she felt stupid. Damn Shigure, always making fun of her and being an insufferable bastard. He'd gone and made her cry—in front of Hatori—for no reason at all other than for his own pleasure. Oh, she'd get him back. She'd get him back real good. He'd never know what hit him.

Hatori must be mad too, but if he is, he isn't showing it. He's smiling. She realizes this, and blushes and can't help but smile back. It's so good to see him smile—she can't pass up the opportunity. So, maybe she could cry for him once in a while, but only if he opened his heart and smiled more often.

He asked her to go eat with him. She didn't want to argue, but looking like this? Oh, he didn't care. He's not the kind of person to judge like that. Maybe that's why Kana loved him so much. She said she'd go, and she'd have a beer. She could almost hear the laugh in his voice when he accused her of drinking in front of the driver.

And maybe he would be okay. Yeah, she could cry for him once in a while if he could laugh for her and smile and just _be happy_ again. Because eventually, they'd be okay too.

----»

**N**ote:  
From chapter 57, volume 10. I  
don't like Mayu very much except  
for as a teacher, oddly enough.  
Kana & Hatori are a lot cuter together  
than Hatori & Mayu, but I think they'll  
probably end up together in the end.  
since Kana had to go get married & all.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.


End file.
